


[a softer world] Say you didn't like me then, you probably won't like me now

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My a softer world remixes [10]
Category: A Softer World, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Family, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: She would never say where she came from/Yesterday don't matter if it's goneWhile the sun is bright/Or in the darkest nightNo one knows/She comes and goesRolling Stones "Ruby Tuesday"Fran + A softer World
Relationships: Fran & Jote & Mjrn (Ivalice Alliance), Fran & Jote (Ivalice Alliance), Fran & Mjrn (Ivalice Alliance)
Series: My a softer world remixes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. I would know her blind (I know she meant to say I love you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and in the end, of course, a true war story is never about war.It’s about sunlight. It’s about the special way that dawn spreads out on a river when you know you must cross the river and march into the mountains and do things you are afraid to do. It’s about love and memory. It’s about sorrow.  
> It’s about sisters who never write back and people who never listen.  
> -Tim O’Brien - The Things They Carried

[Image Description: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines  
The first panel shows Fran looking at Jote who is turning away from her, the text on it reads: “I hate trying to put my desire into words”  
The second panel shows Jote head tilted up, arms stretched out at both sides, communicating with the woods, the text on it reads: “when my body knows exactly what to say”  
The third panel shows Jote with her head down, eyes closed, the text on it reads: “Come home.”/end Image description]

292: [I hate trying to put my desire into words/ when my body knows exactly what to say./ Come home.(The only words I know are lost inside my body.)]

screencaps from winds of change [_here_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fxii.ivalice.org%2Fmedia&t=ZjcxYjcyZDg5MjQ5N2ZjODZlMjIyODIyOWRmZmUzMGYyMGNmZjE1YSxBU1dsME9JTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F618474858824728576%2F292-i-hate-trying-to-put-my-desire-into-words&m=1&ts=1597948696) / text from a softer world _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D292&t=NDBkMWJjMTEyZGY1ZTRhYWIyMjA2M2VlYWI2MzI2Y2MwOGYzMTNkNyxBU1dsME9JTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F618474858824728576%2F292-i-hate-trying-to-put-my-desire-into-words&m=1&ts=1597948696)_


	2. for the one who got away (you are the lucky ones)

[Image Description: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines  
The first panel shows Fran turning away from the viewer, the text on it reads: “My mother took off when I was just little”  
The second panel shows Mjrn, the text on it reads: “I want to hunt her down and tell her”  
The third panel shows Mjrn talking to Fran, the text on it reads: “how proud I am.” /end Image description]

477: (Sometimes goodbye is better than see you soon.)

screencaps from [_here_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fxii.ivalice.org%2Fmedia&t=ZDQ4MTM2Njg3OGM1OGQxNzNmY2RhYWI0MDk4ZGVhNmI1MWYxNmVjNCxWSW5JTFd3Rw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F618466534937985024%2F477-sometimes-goodbye-is-better-than-see-you&m=1&ts=1597948699) / text from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D477&t=NDQ0OWZiNWY2ZDE4NjNhN2NiYTVmNWFiOTQ4MDA5ZmFkYzBkOGVjNyxWSW5JTFd3Rw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F618466534937985024%2F477-sometimes-goodbye-is-better-than-see-you&m=1&ts=1597948699)_


End file.
